1. Field of the Invention
In some embodiments this invention relates to implantable medical devices, their manufacture, and methods of use. More particularly some embodiments of this invention relate to delivery systems for intravascular stents, such as catheter systems of all types, which are utilized in the delivery of such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stent is a medical device introduced to a body lumen and is well known in the art. Typically, a stent is implanted in a blood vessel at the site of a stenosis or aneurysm endoluminally, i.e. by so-called “minimally invasive techniques” in which the stent in a radially reduced configuration is delivered by a stent delivery system or “SDS” to the site where it is required.
In some circumstances however, a stent or other medical device which is tracked through body vessels ultimately is not implanted and needs to be removed. Non-implantation may result from a number of causes including but not limited to lack of success in reaching the intended target lesion. When the stent will not be implanted its removal becomes necessary. Stent removal can involve both pulling the stent back in the opposite direction of its insertion as well as possibly pushing the stent further into a body vessel. The already tracked device at this point however could have experienced flexing which can cause flaring at one or more ends of the stent. This can result in the flared end(s) of the stent catching on portions of the body vessel upon further movement in either direction and thus cause embolization or vessel damage.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.